Percabeth: Jealousy
by ForeverSwiftie29
Summary: Takes place after The Last Olympian. The Lost Hero didn't happen so Percy and Annabeth live at the camp without worrying about their life :3


**Sooo I kind of like this story :D I hope Percy and Annabeth aren't OOC I really tried to keep them as close to original as I could.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. It belongs to Uncle Rick **

* * *

'Hi Percy' I heard a high-pitched voice full of fake sweetness.

'What's up, Jenny?' I said politely with not really convincing smile on my face.

'Actually nothing interesting. I was sitting in Aphrodite's cabin and I thought maybe you could teach me some fencing'

'You wanna learn how to fence? Daughter of goddess of love?' that sounded a little bit suspicious.

'Yes! Very much! The arena is free right now. We could practice a little' she fluttered her eyelashes and approached me dangerously close.

'Yhm… well… actually I don't have anything to do right now' I said before thinking. Why can't I refuse anyone?

I shook my head thinking I'm extremely stupid and followed Jenny. On our way to the arena we walked into armory to collect necessary stuff for practices.

'Percyyy?' said Aphrodite's daughter in such a sweet voice I felt wave of nausea.

'What's wrong?'

'Could you help me with my breastplate? I don't really know how to put that thing on'

'Yeah, sure' I really didn't feel comfortable putting that armor on her. I'd even say more – I was _sure_ Jenny only pretended she couldn't cope with it on her own. But why?

When we finally reached the arena, I showed her several really simple tricks. But when she tried to repeat them, her sword, in some mysterious way, was falling out of her hand all the time. Guess who had to pick it up every single time?... Exactly! That was me! After several extremely exhausting minutes I figured Jenny finally get some basics.

'Okay, so now we'll fight a little bit, so you'll know how to use these tricks in the real fight'

'Whatever you say, son of Poseidon' Ookaaay, that girl is quite weird.

We started to fight. Jenny tried to attack me rather incompetently, so it was really easy for me to disarm her every single time. At some point I even started to not pay attention. But suddenly, with an extremely difficult move, Jenny precipitated Riptide from my hand. That was impossible! I didn't teach her that! I mastered this movement after three years of learning how to fence. Jenny with satisfaction written on her face, walked closer to me with the sword in her hand. Closer than I would like. She lowered her sword slowly and started to lean in my direction with her eyes closed. I was too shocked to react. I mean, that trick was really difficult and she did it with such an ease like if she had fought for years! But wait, she was getting closer. 'Maybe I should do something' I thought to myself.

'PERCY?!' I suddenly heard a voice which I didn't expect at all.

'Annabeth!' I shouted so happy that my girlfriend returned from holidays at her father's. I ran to her with open arms, waiting for a hug and a kiss.

'You asshole!' yelled Annabeth, pushed me and ran to her cabin as fast as she could. I didn't know what was going on, so I followed her.

I entered the Athena's cabin and saw Annabeth standing next to her bed. Her back was turned to me and she was… taking our pictures off of the wall in a furious way. But why?

'Annabeth, what's wrong?' I asked carefully.

'What's wrong? _WHAT'S _WRONG?!' she stood in front of me, staring right into my eyes. I had _never_ seen her _that_ mad. Until now. But in her determined face and furious stare I noticed something strange. I knew Annabeth too well, so under this 'tough demigoddess' mask I saw vulnerable and hurt little girl.

'Annabeth…' I started, but she didn't let me finish.

'Do you have any idea how I felt when I entered the arena to say hi to my boyfriend I haven't seen for three weeks and I saw him almost kissing with some empty Aphrodite's daughter?!' while she was saying this sentence, her voice cracked and tears started to fall out of her eyes.

'WHAT?!' I yelled in shock 'I was just helping Jenny with fencing!'

'Oh, well, of course!'

'Yes! Yes, that's the truth! I don't have any feeling towards her! She asked me to help her, what I was supposed to do?' I must say I was upset she accused me of such a thing.

'Oh, I don't know. Maybe refuse? Say: Sorry Jenny I already have a girlfriend?'

'You're so jealous! You know you're the only one for me!' I tried to explain.

'I'm jealous? _I'm _jealous?! Maybe I should show you what jealous means! You know that extremely handsome Patrick, son of Apollo? He asked me if I wanted to hang out with him and I refused, because of you. But maybe I was wrong? Maybe I _should_ go on a date with him?' Okay, that was it.

'How does it have to do with anything? You can't date other guys! We're together, aren't we?

'Oh, I don't know. Tell me. You started that whole thing' ouch, that hurt.

'I? I told you Jenny means nothing to me!'

'Yeah? Why?'

'Because I love _you_! Is it _that _ hard to understand?' Oh gods. Did I really say it out loud?

'Wha-what?' whispered Annabeth. I couldn't take it back. Honestly, I didn't even want to.

'You heard right. Annabeth, I love you. And only you. I would do anything for you and neither Jenny nor any other girl can change that' I confessed and Annabeth started to cry again.

WHAT DID I DO WRONG THIS TIME?!

'Percy, I love you too' said Annabeth and kissed me. Hmm… I guess everything was fine. Or even more than fine? Because that was the best kiss ever! 

* * *

**Was it any good? Please review! If you don't, I will be sad :c**


End file.
